Fresh Start
by Yaminisu
Summary: Summmary Inside. Atemu x Yami
1. When one door closes another door opens

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: Yami gets into a fight with his father over his future and Yami leaves, while he's out cooling his head Yami meets someone who offers to get Yami away from his oppressive family forever. Yami jumps at the chance. But what happens when Yami returns to his home town three years later? What will his brother say about Yami's sudden reappearance? Will he welcome him back with open arms? Or will he turn his back on Yami, just as the rest of his family and friends have?

Chapter One:

Yami closed his locker door with a sigh, it had been a very long, very tiring day at school and sadly enough it was only Wednesday so the week was only half way done. _Tonight I have to work on a history paper and study for my Chemistry test. Wonderful. Why do I let my parents talk me into these things? _Yami thought as he walked out of the building.

He met up with his younger brother Yugi outside. Yugi looked almost exactly like him, except he was about three inches shorter and had wide amethyst eyes, as opposed to Yami's narrowed violet ones. Yugi was often mistaken for being far younger than he was, in actuality he was 15, whereas Yami was 17.

"Hey Yami, how was school today?" Yugi asked as he fell into step beside his brother.

"It was boring Yugi, just like it is every other day. I hate school, as I'm sure you know, so please stop asking me about it." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Come on Yami, quit being such a spoilsport, if you actually were willing to give this a chance you'd be happy but noooo, you're still mad that dad and grandpa wouldn't let you focus you're studies on art and computer science and instead want you to go to medical school. God forbid you actually have a future."

Yami bit his tongue in order to keep from lashing out, he hated what his father and grandfather had pushed him into, there was no denying that but he had long ago realized that fighting with them over this issue was absolutely futile. He didn't need Yugi to keep reminding him about it. Just because he had a bad day at school, hates his classes and hates his teachers didn't mean he was whining about it.

After the two had walked in silence for a few minutes Yugi decided to break the silence with a change of topic. "So, Yami Tea was wondering if you would mind going with her to the movies this weekend? And if you have a date to the school dance next Friday? Now, I know I probably shouldn't be prying in your love life, but Tea's a great girl…" Yugi began.

Yami clenched his fists. "You're absolutely right Yugi, you don't have a right to pry into my love life, so just drop it." Yami snapped. Dating, Yami's other pet peeve, but not for the reasons you might expect. Yami is Gay. He knows it, in fact told his family, all of them, that he was Gay when he was 15. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. His grandfather had glared at him but refused to say a word. Yugi, who was almost 13 at the time and whose favorite pastime was reading the dictionary said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're happy Yami. I'm happy too."

His mother just looked at him with almost as much disgust as his grandfather had. And his father, he was the worst. He had first asked Yugi to leave the room, saying that he and Yami had to discuss something important that wasn't for his ears. Yugi had just smiled before he ran out of the room and upstairs. The next thing Yami knew he was on the ground with a stinging cheek. His father had smacked him. And then he was told quite plainly, "No son of mine is Gay. I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense out of your mouth again young man. Do I make myself clear?"

And then after that night things had gotten worse. His father had started setting Yami up on different dates every weekend. And when Yami had returned home and said that he didn't want to see the girls his father had suggested he immediately demanded to know why. Yami had just said that he didn't like them. They weren't his type. And every time his father was furious.

His grandfather had suggested taking Yami to a psychiatrist thinking that if Yami saw a shrink that that'd 'fix' him. It didn't help, in fact all it did was cost his family a bunch of money to pay for Yami to sit in the shrink's office and stare out the window.

Eventually Yami's mother had intervened, saying that Yami is just confused right now. It's probably just a stage he's going through right now and that once he meets the right girl he'll snap out of it. Fortunately, that got them to back off. But didn't change the fact that dating was a taboo subject with Yami.

The two continued to walk in silence, since it was quite apparent to Yugi that Yami just wasn't in a talking mood. So, Yugi decided it would be best just to leave his brother to his brooding. Yugi loved his older brother very much and he also respected him and right now he was respecting the fact that Yami just wanted some space.

The two walked in the front door and Yami immediately made a beeline for his bedroom. He had just put one foot in the door when his father's voice stopped him. "Yami, can you come into my office for a minute. We need to talk."

Yami groaned, but tossed his bag into his room before he turned around and headed into his father's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, sit down."

Yami sat down in the chair his father had indicated. Once he saw that Yami was seated his father continued, "Yami, I got a phone call from your teacher saying that you have been falling behind in your chemistry class. She mentioned that there was a test coming up tomorrow but she doesn't believe, based on the quizzes you've taken recently, that you'll pass. She also mentioned that she had suggested you get some extra help, however you declined because she felt that you just didn't care. So, you going to tell me what's the problem Yami?"

"There isn't a problem. Chemistry's just a hard class." Yami said.

"That isn't an excuse Yami Motou and you know it! How the hell do you expect to get into medical school without getting top marks in all your classes?"

Yami felt the anger he had been containing for years boiling near the surface and before he could stop himself he rose to his feet and got right in his father's face and shouted, "Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to go to fucking medical school."

"Don't you take that tone with me young man."

"I'll take whatever the hell tone I want with you. Because guess what, it's my life, not yours. I'm the one who has to be able to live it, not you. I'm sick of this crap, I'm sick of trying to be someone I'm not. I hate to break it to you Dad, but guess what I don't fit into the mold you have of a perfect son. I'll never be that person you're trying to turn me into." Yami yelled.

His father just glared at Yami for a moment before saying, "You don't like doing the things I tell you to boy. Well, guess what, you know where the door is. If you think you could do things better off on your own than feel free to get out. But, know this so long as you live under my roof you will obey my rules."

Yami glared before he turned and headed towards the door. "And where do you think you're going young man."

Yami glanced over his shoulder, "I'm just doing what you said dad. Leaving." Yami said before he walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

Yami ran into his room and grabbed an old duffel bag and began to stuff some clothes into it. He then went and pulled up the loose floor board under his bed where he had stashed the money he'd earned from working at a burger joint. He'd been saving up for a car one day, and as of right now he only had about $2000 saved up, but it'd have to do. He dumped his back pack out and started stuffing his laptop, IPOD, as well as his art sketchbooks into it before pulling on his jacket and putting his backpack on. He picked up his duffel bag and headed towards his bedroom door.

Yami was halfway down the stairs when Yugi came running up behind him. "Yami, Yami wait. You aren't really leaving right?"

Yami sighed, "Yugi, this is something that I need to do."

"But Yami, you can't leave." Yugi said.

"Yugi I assure you you'll be just fine without me here." Yami said.

"Promise me you'll come back. Please Yami, promise me you'll come back." Yugi said.

Yami sighed, _either I promise Yugi this or he'll follow me wherever I go. _"Yes, Yugi I promise I'll come back someday."

"Okay." Yugi said before he ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Stay safe Yami, and come back soon."

"I will Yugi, I will." Yami said before he gently pulled Yugi's arms off him and walked the rest of the ways down the stairs and out the front door.

Yami wandered around Domino aimlessly before he ended up at a place he always seemed to go when he needed some time to think. A cliff looking over the ocean. Yami had always found the sight calming, as well as inspirational. Yami set his duffel bag down beside him and pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil and opened the book to a blank page and began to draw.

Drawing was Yami's passion and it had been since he was young. It was his escape from the world. And right now, he had been busy creating a world of his own, a world filled with magic, mystery, with monster's heroes and villains. Right now he was just sketching another on the numerous characters he had come up with for this world. He had been sketching for about an hour when a voice broke his concentration.

"You're quite talented."

Yami jumped slightly before he looked up from his sketch to meet the crimson eyes of a stranger who looked almost exactly like him, except he had tan skin, whereas Yami's was pale.

"Thank you sir." Yami said with a slight smile.

The man smiled before he took a seat on the ground beside Yami. "May I?" The stranger asked, his hand held out for Yami's sketchbook. Yami nodded and handed the book over to the stranger to look at. Yami watched as the stranger slowly flipped through each page in the book, carefully studying each image before moving on the next one. Yami waited anxiously until the man had finished examining his work. After the stranger closed Yami's sketchbook he looked up into Yami's eyes and said, "You are quite a talented artist young man. You should be very proud."

Yami blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you sir."

The stranger smiled, "There's no reason to thank me for telling the truth." The stranger than glanced down and noticed Yami's duffel bag sitting on the ground beside him. "Are you going somewhere?" The stranger asked.

Yami sighed, "Sort of. I just walked out of my parents house since I was sick of living by their rules and expectations. Sick of trying to be someone I'm not. My dad told me if I didn't like it I could leave, so I left. Now, I've just got to figure out where to go from here."

The stranger looked a Yami for a minute before saying, "Well, then I think I might have a solution to your problem, if you'd be willing to hear me out that is."

"I'm listening."

"I run a gaming company, our headquarters in located in Cairo. You might have heard of us, Sennen Games Inc."

"Of course I've heard of you guys. I love the games your company comes out with. I spend who knows how many hours playing your latest game in the Egyptian Saga…but I finally managed to get to the final stage." Yami said excitedly.

The stranger chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed that game so much. I worked for a year on developing that one. Anyway, back to what I was saying, I'd like to think that I have an eye for talent and potential, and in my opinion you have both in spades. So, if you are really in need of a new place to go and a fresh start, then I think I could help you out with that. You can work for me. So, what do you say?"

"You're offering me a job with Sennen Games? Are you serious?" Yami asked, in shock.

"Yes, I'm quite serious." The stranger said.

"Then of course I'll take you up on your offer." Yami said.

"That's great." The stranger said with a smiled, before he suddenly smacked himself in the face which made Yami laugh slightly, "I can't believe how rude I've been. I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Atemu, Atemu Sennen." Atemu said before he extended his hand for Yami to shake.

Yami smiled as he grasped Atemu's hand, "My name's Yami. Yami Motou."

A/N: I'm testing the waters with this one. Please let me know what you think of this. This will be a monarchshipping fic, however, their relationship will not really be focused upon.


	2. New life and love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2 (This is going to cover everything that goes on in Yami's life while he's gone. This chapter will have a lot of monarchshipping in it…but it will be the only one that really will.)

"Well, Yami it's a pleasure to meet you." Atemu said with a smile.

"Likewise." Yami said.

Atemu then stood up, "Well, then you should come with me. Unfortunately I'm not leaving to go back to Cairo until Friday, but you can stay with me until then. I actually came to Domino on business. I just secured a big business deal with Kaiba Corp."

"That's great, and don't worry, I don't mind staying with you." Yami said as he stood up and picked up his bag.

Yami then followed Atemu to the car he had parked a little ways off. Yami set his bags in the back before settling in the passenger seat beside Atemu. Atemu then pulled onto the road. The two drove in silence for awhile before Yami decided to speak up.

"Um, Atemu if you don't mind me asking why did you come to the cliff? Its not a really popular spot." Yami asked.

"Well, after my business meeting with Kaiba today, he had suggested that I take a tour of Domino. I mentioned that I wanted to go somewhere peaceful and he suggested that I go out by the cliffs. He said that they would be peaceful, the scenery'd be nice and I wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of people since almost no one ever goes there." Atemu replied. "However, when I saw a cute boy sitting there drawing I couldn't help but say hello."

Yami gaped slightly his cheeks reddening in embarrassment, "I'm not cute." Yami mumbled.

Atemu chuckled, "Well, you aren't straight either. Not that I mind seeing as I'm Gay myself."

Yami, if possible gaped even more, "How, did you know I wasn't straight?"

"Because when I said you were cute, you didn't immediately tell me you were straight. Like I said I don't mind." Atemu said. "If anything that makes things even better in my book since I have an opportunity to possibly date you sometime in the future."

"And why would you want to date me?" Yami asked.

"Well, for one thing I find you attractive. For another you seem like a nice guy. And finally I like the way you see the world. You have a very interesting way of perceiving things, and you also understand how things work. I know you would definitely be an interesting person to talk to. You're also very creative. Is that enough reasons?" Atemu said with a playful smirk.

"Oh. Um, thanks." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not pressuring you into anything. If you don't want to go out with me then you don't have to. You have the job and my assistance regardless." Atemu said.

"Thanks, and well, if you really are interested in me, then I would be honored to go out with you Atemu." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Yami." Atemu said with a smile, he pulled into the parking lot at the hotel he was staying at and just before he exited the car he leaned in and gave Yami a chaste kiss on the lips. Yami, after he was able to overcome his shock at being kissed, kissed Atemu back.

Once Atemu broke the kiss Yami grabbed his bags from the back and followed Atemu up to his hotel suite. Atemu opened the door to his room and Yami followed him into the room, glancing around the room in awe. It was one of those hotel rooms that normal people like Yami would never be allowed to see, let alone go into.

Yami then frowned when he noticed there was only one bed in the room, granted it was a large bed, but still there was only one. _Guess I'm sleeping on the couch, not that I really mind. _

Atemu turned around to look at Yami and smiled slightly, "Well, as I'm sure you noticed there is only one bed, but it is a large bed, large enough that in my opinion we could both sleep in it comfortably. I promise Yami, I'm not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Alright, that's fine." Yami said with a smile.

Atemu smirked slightly before he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "Besides, I'd like to be able to sleep with you cuddled up against me."

Yami chuckled as he laid his head on Atemu's chest.

-6 months later-

"Mr. Motou, Mr. Sennen wishes to see you in his office sir." A worker said.

Yami nodded before he set down his pencil and got up and headed towards Atemu's office. The last six months had been amazing. He had accompanied Atemu to Cairo as he had said he would and as promised Atemu gave Yami a job as one of his Game Designers. And to make things even better Atemu was going to turn Yami's idea for a game into a reality. The two had talked about what Yami had envisioned for the game and Atemu said that it would definitely sell. He assigned a group of people to work on developing the game and put Yami as the lead on the project.

Atemu and Yami's relationship, surprisingly enough was also going well. Well, at least it was as far as Yami was concerned, though he didn't really have anything to compare it to. He and Atemu were living together, and still sharing a bed every night, just as they had back in Domino, however the two had not done anymore than kiss. Atemu said that he would wait for until Yami was ready to take that step and that he refused to push Yami into something he wasn't ready for. And that patience was something Yami was extremely grateful for.

Yami walked into Atemu's office, "You wanted to see me Atemu?"

Atemu looked up from his computer and smiled at Yami, "Yes, I wanted to see you Yami, come in come in and have a seat."

Yami sat down in a chair in front of Atemu's desk. "What can I do for you Atemu?"

Atemu smiled, "Well, first off I was letting you know that I'm going to be giving you tomorrow off. Paid of course." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami looked at Atemu confused, "And might I ask why are you giving me tomorrow off?"

Atemu's smirk widened as he replied, "Well, you and I are going to be going out of town tonight. We'll be gone all weekend."

"And where exactly are we going Atemu?" Yami asked, not sure what Atemu was getting at since he said that they were both going, not just Atemu, so Yami highly doubted this trip was business related. _Just what are you planning Atemu? _

"Well, I was going to let you decide. Though I have a couple of possible ideas. The final decision is going to be left up to you." Atemu said.

"And why are we going anywhere anyway Atemu?" Yami asked, now even more confused because he was supposed to pick where they were going.

"Well, tomorrow is our six month anniversary and I thought that it would be nice if you and I went off on a romantic getaway just the two of us." Atemu said.

Yami couldn't help but smile, seeing the gesture as sweet, really really sweet. "That's really sweet Atemu, but you don't have too."

"I know that Yami, but I want to." Atemu replied.

Yami laughed, before saying, "Alright, then what are my choices?"

"Well, there's Paris, Venice, Hawaii…or we could always go somewhere else." Atemu said.

Yami smiled, "Well, Atemu I've never been to any of those places so. Any of them would be fine with me."

Atemu got up and walked around his desk until he was standing beside Yami, he then wrapped his arms around Yami. "Well, which would you prefer to do? Cuddle up on a private beach in Hawaii, Tour the city of Venice in a Gondala, or wander around the city of Love?"

Yami laughed, "Well, personally I'd prefer cuddling with you on the beach." Yami said.

Atemu smiled before he leaned down and gave Yami a kiss. Once he pulled away he said, ":Then Hawaii it is beloved."

Yami and Atemu had a wonderful time in Hawaii, and on the last night there. Atemu did something Yami had not been expecting. The two had been out on a romantic walk on the beach in the moonlight, when Atemu suddenly came to a stop, making Yami stop as well.

"Atemu, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled at Yami, "No, Yami nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because, Yami there is something that I want to tell you, well ask you." Atemu said. Yami nodded for Atemu to continue. "Yami, when I first saw you that day on the cliff I knew you were special. And over the past wonderful six months we've had together I've found myself happier than I've ever been in my entire life. So, Yami…" Atemu paused for a minute while he dropped down to one knee and pulled out of his pants pocket a small black box within which was a diamond engagement ring. "Would you marry me?"

Yami starred at Atemu in shock for a moment before he snapped out of it and said, "Of course I'll marry you Atemu."

-Three years later-

Yami and Atemu were now happily married. Shortly after Yami had married Atemu, Atemu made Yami his co-president of the company. Currently the two were packing for an upcoming business trip they were going to be going on. They were going to be renewing a business deal between Sennen Games and Kaiba Corp, so in order to do that they had set up a meeting with Seto Kaiba in three days.

They also were going to discuss Seto Kaiba's proposal about taking the computer game that Yami had designed under Sennen Games and using it in an attraction at Kaibaland. Atemu and Yami had both agreed that it was a great idea, but there were so many little things that would need to be worked out. They were both in for a long couple weeks.

However, Yami was slightly hesitant about going on this business trip with Atemu because this would be the first time in nearly four years that he'd returned to Domino and well, there was the off chance that he'd run into either an old friend of his, or Ra forbid a member of his family, and he was just not looking forward to it.

Atemu, who had noticed Yami's distraction stopped packing his bag and went and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close. "What's wrong Habibi?" Atemu whispered.

Yami sighed, "Nothing really Até, its just that I'm really worried about when we go to Domino. I mean what if…"

"We run into a member of your bigoted family?" Atemu finished for him, having long since heard the entire story of why Yami had left, and as a result any mention of Yami's family really ticked him off. They had no right to treat Yami like that.

"Yeah." Yami mumbled, not bothering to scold Atemu for the slight against his family, knowing that Atemu had showed a bit of restraint before speaking, he'd been known to say much worse in the past.

"Well, if we do run into those –people- then it'll be fine, I'll be right there beside you the entire time, and if they decide that they want to try something, they want to take a shot at you, I'll go right back at them, because you KNOW how much I want to lay into them for all the shit they put you through." Atemu said before he leaned down and kissed Yami, as a means of reassurance. "I love you very much Yami, and no matter who we see on this business trip, no matter what they say, how they look at us, that fact will not change. I promise."

Yami nodded before he regretfully pulled out of Atemu's arms to resume packing.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Please as always read and review.


	3. We meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3

18 year old Yugi Motou quickly ran towards the elevator, his arms loaded with important files his boss, Seto Kaiba, would need for his upcoming meet with Sennen Games Inc. This was one of those meetings that if you screwed up and cost Kaiba this contract, which would coincidently cost his company several million dollars then you can kiss not only your job good-bye but any chance of ever working in the business world again.

However, as luck would have it just as Yugi was sprinting around the corner he collided with someone, knocking not only both him and the other person to the ground but also spilling all the file folders he'd been carrying…not to mention the other person's cup of coffee.

Yugi quickly began stuffing the papers back into the files while saying, "I'm so sorry about that, I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's alright, no harm done." The person Yugi had collided with replied, which made Yugi freeze momentarily. He knew that voice…even though he hadn't heard it in nearly four years he'd recognize it anywhere.

Another voice also spoke, "Yami, it's not alright, that idiot dumped your coffee all over you and I don't think we have time to go back to the hotel for you to change before our meeting with Kaiba…"

"Atemu, baby relax its fine. I'll live." Yami replied before turning back to the Kaiba Corp employee kneeling on the ground, "Don't worry about it young man. Like I said, no harm done."

Yugi finally gathered up the will power to look up and see if he was indeed imagining hearing his brother's voice, as well as someone else being addressed as his brother's name, or if it really was his older brother who had been missing for the past several years.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, his voice filled with the shock he felt at indeed seeing his older brother, standing right in front of him, wearing a high end business suite standing in Kaiba Corp.

Yugi watched as Yami stiffened slightly and his eyes returned to the young man on the ground, since he had refocused his attention on Atemu who was trying to wipe as much of the coffee as he could off of Yami's shirt. The other man also paused frowning slightly when Yami stiffened suddenly. "Habibi, what's wrong?"

"Yugi?" Yami whispered.

That was all the confirmation that Yugi needed that it was indeed his brother before he leapt to his feet and practically tackled his brother to the ground. "I can't believe you're here Yami. Where in the world have you been? Dad and Grandpa looked all over Domino for you when you didn't come back home but they couldn't find you. What happened to you?"

Yami was silent for a moment before he gently squeezed his little brother back and rose to his feet. "I, um went and found a fresh start for myself." Yami said.

"And what does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"None of your or anyone else if your families damn business." Atemu snapped before he grabbed Yami's hand and began to drag him down the hall, muttering something about having a meeting that they had to be attending.

Atemu dragged Yami into the empty conference room and pulled the door closed behind him. He knew that Kaiba wouldn't be arriving for another ten minutes which meant that he and Yami would have time to talk.

"You okay Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I'm fine Atemu. It's just…I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew coming here would be a bad idea, which was why I didn't want to come back. I just, I just don't want to have to deal with facing my family's disgust. Their hatred. But I'm not going to be able to hide from them for long since they'll now know that I'm back in Domino." Yami said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami, holding him close. "Don't worry about a thing Yami. Let them say something, I fucking dare them to. If one of those bigoted idiots says anything that upsets you I'm going to knock their fucking teeth out."

Yami chuckled weakly while he squeezed Atemu back. "Thanks Atemu, I really appreciate that." Yami mumbled.

Atemu brought one of his hands up to push Yami's face up slightly before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami eagerly kissing him back.

However, their moment was disrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. The two broke apart and turned to face Seto Kaiba standing in the door way of the conference room. "Pardon the intrusion Mr. and Mr. Sennen, but I believe that we have a meeting scheduled to begin shortly."

"It's alright, Mr. Kaiba. I was just trying to cheer my husband up since one of your employees upset him." Atemu said smoothly.

Kaiba's eyes immediately narrowed, "Which employee Mr. Sennen. For rest assured that employee will no longer have a job here."

Before Atemu could speak up again Yami cut him off, "It's quite alright Mr. Kaiba, it wasn't nearly has bad as my husband would make it out as. It was a simple accident, nothing more, not something to fire someone over."

"Very well, shall we get down to business?" Kaiba asked.

Yami and Atemu both nodded before they all took their seats around the conference table.

About two minutes later Yugi came rushing into the conference room having finally managed to resort the papers back into the correct files. "Here are your files Mr. Kaiba." Yugi said, though his eyes widened in shock when he noticed that his brother and the other man were both in a meeting with Kaiba.

Kaiba took the files from Yugi and motioned for him to leave, barely sparing the boy a glance. Atemu narrowed his eyes at Yugi slightly but he too said nothing and Yami didn't even glance in Yugi's direction.

"Umm, I get off at 4 if you want to…"Yugi started to say before Kaiba snapped,

"No one in this room cares when the hell you get off Motou. Now, I am trying to have an important meeting with Sennen Games. Get the hell out of here. And if you attempt to hit on another visiting CEO again you will be fired Mr. Motou."

"But I wasn't trying to…"

"Good Day Mr. Motou!" Kaiba snapped.

"But…"

"Yugi, just go. I got your message and I'll speak with you later, now go before your boss fires you." Yami said.

Yugi sighed but did back out of the room, at least Yami had agreed to speak with him, however the other man, Atemu, Yugi believed Yami had called him didn't look too happy about it.

The last few hours of Yugi's work day just dragged by. Yugi actually had already packed up his stuff and was sitting on the edge of his seat the last five minutes of his day while he tried to will the clock to tick by faster.

At exactly 4 o'clock Yugi dashed out of his seat and headed back to the conference room where he'd seen Yami at earlier and stood outside. He could hear his brother's voice through the door, proving that he was still in there.

"Well, as far as that is concerned Mr. Kaiba Atemu and I were thinking…" Yami said.

Yugi frowned in confusion though when he tried to think of why his brother was even in that meeting in the first place, not only was he dressed in an expensive specially made suit but he was in a meeting regarding Sennen Games. And he had been under the impression that only the CEO had been coming for the meeting.

Yugi had been lost in his thoughts for so long that he failed to notice that they had decided to continue this discussion the following day, so he was mildly surprised when the three men walked out of the room.

"Hey Yami." Yugi said causing his brother to tense and Atemu and Kaiba to both glare at him.

"Motou, you are on thin ice with me." Kaiba spat, clearly unhappy with a lowly employee's harassment of the visiting CEOs.

Yami sighed and said, "Don't worry about it Mr. Kaiba. I agreed to talk to Yugi after he had gotten off of work today, that's why he's here waiting for me."

Yugi was then ignored while the three finished talking before they parted ways and Yugi followed Yami and Atemu to the elevator.

Yugi followed Yami and Atemu out to the front of Kaiba Corporation to see a limo parked there waiting for them, a chauffeur was standing outside the limo, the door held open. Atemu and Yami both climbed into the limo and when Yugi didn't follow immediately Yami said, "Are you coming with me or not Yugi?"

That snapped Yugi out of his shock and he climbed into the limo with his brother.

The three rode in silence before the limo came to a stop at a five star hotel, the same one Atemu had brought Yami to when they'd met back when Yami was 17.

Yami and Atemu climbed out of the car and Yami turned to Yugi, "Wait outside for me for a few minutes Yugi, I'm going to go and change out of this coffee stained suit and then I'll come down and talk to you."

Yugi nodded and watched as his brother turned and headed into the hotel leaving him alone outside.

Yami and Atemu went back into their hotel room and both changed out of their suits and into more comfortable cloths. As soon as Yami had finished changing he turned and headed towards the door, however Atemu grabbed a hold of his hand stopping him.

"Yami, habibi why are you putting yourself through this?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, "Because it's just something that I need to do Atemu." Yami said.

_No its not. _Atemu thought though he knew better than to voice that thought out loud, if Yami really felt like he needed to do this then there was no chance of him changing his mind so arguing with him about it would have been pointless. "Alright Yami. Do you want me to go with you while you talk to him? Or do you want to talk to him alone?" Atemu asked.

Yami smiled and turned, pressing his lips to Atemu's in thanks. He knew Atemu didn't like this and he was glad that despite that he was able to be supportive. "I'd like you to come with me, but I'll only let you if you promise not to intentionally cause trouble." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and laced his and Yami's hands together before the two headed out of their hotel room to go rejoin Yugi.

Yugi glanced up and frowned when he realized that Atemu was coming along as well but decided not to say anything on the subject.

"So, Yami where do you want to go to talk about this?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at Atemu for a minute and smirked slightly before saying, "How about the cliffs?"

Yugi sighed, he had never understood what Yami had liked so much about the cliffs or what the look he was sharing with Atemu was all about but he hoped he'd find out what was going on between Yami and Atemu.

The three rode to the cliffs before they got out and took their seats.

"So, Yami do you want to just tell me where you've been and what you've been up too? Or do you want me to ask you questions and you answer them?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed and said, "It would probably be easier if I explained it to you."

Yugi nodded and sat back, indicating to his brother that he had the floor.


End file.
